The Adventures of Goldy the Goldfish
by catherinethezebra
Summary: Goldy the goldfish is Stacy's pet fish and Professor Poofenplotz sworn nemisis. This is a collection of Goldy's grand adventures along with some of Stacy's small adventures.
1. Goldy and Stacy's First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perry the Platypus, Stacy, Major Monogram, Carl, Professor Poofenplotz or any other character you may notice from Phineas and Ferb. The only character I do own is Goldy the Goldfish. Thank you and enjoy.**

Goldy and Stacy's First Day

Candace and I went to the carnival which turned out to be completely boring with nothing to do. Candace had the bright idea to play the game where you had to get the ball into a goldfish bowl and you get a free goldfish if you do. Well, Candace won one but she didn't really want it so she gave it to me.

"Thanks, Candace. I've always wanted a goldfish," I told her in a sarcastic way.

"No problem, Stace," Candace said. I picked up the bag that had the goldfish that the carnie handed me and looked at him straight in the eyes. He was the cutest goldfish in the world and I swear it was like we had a connection. "What are you going to name him?"

"I think I'll call him Goldy," I told Candace. Later that night, we stopped by the pet store to gather things I would need for Goldy's new life with me. When we got home, I went to my room to prepare Goldy's new home in his bowl. I had bought him a castle and some different colored rocks to put on the bottom of the bowl. After I finished decorating his bowl, I out Goldy in his bowl and watched him swim around. He looked so happy just swimming in his bowl where he had more room compared to his bag.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, Goldy," I told him. He looked so cute swimming around in his bowl. "I think we're going to be the best of friends." I turned around to get ready for bed and before I turned off the light, I looked over at Goldy. Right next to his fish bowl, there was a tiny little hat so I walked over to throw the hat away. "You don't need a little hat, Goldy. You're a fish not a secret agent. Good-night, Goldy."


	2. A Poofenplotz Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perry the Platypus, Stacy, Major Monogram, Carl, Professor Poofenplotz or any other character you may notice from Phineas and Ferb. The only character I do own is Goldy the Goldfish. Thank you and enjoy.**

A Poofenplotz Day

I watched as my owner frantically scurried around her room to go meet her friend at the mall. She was running late as always and was throwing her clothes around the room landing everywhere. Her room was always a mess no matter what she was doing. She could have been sleeping and somehow it would be a mess in the morning. She was unbelievable! A few minutes later she was finished getting ready and out the door without even saying good-bye to me. Right after her door closed, I heard the familiar beeping coming from my castle in the fish bowl. I swam as quickly as I could and pushed the button that caused a whirlpool portal to appear in my bowl. I went through some pipes and appeared at the Agency in no time at all.

"Ah, Agent G, it will appear that you and Agent P's portals have been connected somehow. We will fix this problem immediately," Major Monogram told me. "Agent P, you know what your mission is so you are free to go. Agent G, it will appear that your nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz, has been stealing very expensive beauty products again. We need you to go and put a stop to this."

"Agent G! is your owner still single?" Carl came and asked me. I shook my head no at him and he looked quite disappointed. "Oh, okay. Well maybe I'll have better luck next time." With that, I was gone to stop Professor Poofenplotz 's plans to make herself beautiful. I went through the sewer to sneak up on Professor Poofenplotz easier that my last mission. When I arrived at her home, I burst through her pipes.

"Goldy the Goldfish, long time no see. You have come right in my trap for you," Professor Poofenplotz said and pushed a button causing my tail to become shackled. "Now, Goldy the Goldfish, I will tell you my plan of how I will make myself beautiful today. I have taken all of these beauty products to use for my new machine, the Make-Me-Beautiful-inator! I will place the expensive beauty products inside the machine and I will zap myself causing me to have far greater beauty than anyone in the world!"

While she was telling me all of this, I was picking at the lock on the shackle that was around me. By the time she was done, the lock was off of me in no time. I went and knocked over all of her beauty products and caused them to go out the open window.

"No! my products," Professor Poofenplotz screamed as she went over to the window ledge to try to save at least one product.

"Oh, cool! Look at all of these beauty products! It's a gift from the sky!" a passerby said as he grabbed each and every product.

"Curse you Goldy the goldfish! You have foiled my plans again!" Professor Poofenplotz screamed and with that I was gone. Right when I arrived home, Stacy was just getting home so she never knew that I had left.

"Hey, Goldy. Did you have fun swimming around while I was gone?" Stacy asked me as she fed me my fish snacks.


	3. Stacy's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perry the Platypus, Stacy, Major Monogram, Carl, Professor Poofenplotz or any other character you may notice from Phineas and Ferb. The only character I do own is Goldy the Goldfish. Thank you and enjoy.**

Stacy's Day

"Hey Candace!" I said as I went over to my best friend's house. All I could do was hope and pray that today she wouldn't try to bust her brother's.

"Not now, Stacy! I'm trying to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!" Candace said as she tried, and failed, to look over their fence.

"Aren't you forgetting what today is?" I asked her.

"What's today?" Candace asked me.

"It's my birthday!" I yelled at her.

"It is? Oh my gosh! How could I forget?" Candace asked.

"You forgot because you're always trying to bust your brothers!" I told her getting very annoyed with her antics.

"Well, today it's all about you," Candace said as she pushed me away.

"Hey, Candace, you want to see what we're doing today?" Phineas asked as him and Ferb came out from their backyard.

"Not right now! Today I am celebrating my best friend's birthday," Candace told him.

"Okay, then. Happy birthday, Stacy," Phineas told me.

"Thank you, Phineas," I told him and Candace and I continued on our way to a very fantastical day.

"How's that goldfish of yours?" Candace asked me.

"Goldy? He's doing great. I wonder what he does all day," I told her.

"He probably does the same thing Perry does which is nothing," she told me.

"Eh, you could be right," I told her. She took me to the mall where we went and saw a movie about animals that were secret agents that saved the world and wore funny little hats that looked like the hat that I had found by Goldy's bowl the day I got him. After the movie we went and walked over to Mr. Slushy Dawg's where Jeremy, the boy Candace has a really big crush on, works.

"That movie was so unrealistic," Candace complained on our way to Mr. Slushy Dawg's. "I mean who would actually think that a pet could be a secret agent?"

"Could you see Perry and Goldy as secret agents that save the world?" I asked through my laughs.

"Ha! I know! Oh, hi Jeremy," Candace said as we finally reached Mr. Slushy Dawg's.

"Hey, Candace. Hi, Stacy," Jeremy said when we got to the register. "How can I help you today?"

"It's Stacy's birthday," Candace said.

"Oh, really? Well happy birthday. That gets you a free Slushy Dawg meal," Jeremy told Stacy and handed her a hot dog.

"Can I just get a Slushy Burger, Jeremy?" Candace asked him and he handed her a Slushy Burger. She paid for her food and then we left Mr. Slushy Dawg's eating our hot dog and burger.

"You think your mom would mind if you came and slept over at my house?" I asked Candace once we were done with our food.

"I'm sure she won't," Candace said. "I'll call her and make sure it's okay." Candace pulled out her phone and called her mom's cell.

"Candace, I'm a little busy right now. If it's about the boy's I don't want to know," I heard Candace's mom say on the other end. Candace's phone was very loud.

"Mom, it's not about the boy's. I was calling to see if it was okay if I spent the night over at Stacy's house," Candace told her mom.

"Oh, sure, that'll be fine. You can do with a break from busting your brothers," Candace's mom said and they hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" I asked her pretending I didn't just hear their conversation.

"She thought I was calling to bust my brother's but she said it was fine," Candace said and after that we left to go back to my house. My mom ordered us pizza and after we finished eating it we went up to my room to watch some movies my rented for us at the local movie rental place. In between switching movies, I looked over at Goldy who was just staring at me.

"What if Perry and Goldy were actually secret agents like they were in that movie?" I wondered out loud.

"That'd be pretty cool but I highly doubt they are," Candace said and then we dropped the subject and went on with our movie.


End file.
